Peeling Back the Layers
by alyssialui
Summary: A collection of short fics and drabbles for my OTP - Lucissa.
1. Her

_A/N: A poem for my OTP - Lucissa. This is my second poem ever._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition:** Level I -write an abstract poem about your pairing_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Love**.

Something he hadn't had as a child.

Something foreign and confusing.

Something frowned upon and weak.

**Trust**.

Something he held for no one.

Something he had been thought never to have.

Something he couldn't even have for his father.

**Honesty.**

Something rare and hard to find.

Something pure but a waste.

Something for those who had nothing to give.

**Her.**

Love

Trust

Honesty

Someone who possessed all those things

Someone who he gave those thing to

Someone who was his everything

**Narcissa**.

She is gone now.


	2. Growing Pains

_A/N: Bella cuts Narcissa's hair. young!Black sisters._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level I** \- **write about a childhood moment of one member of your pairing_

* * *

Narcissa threw herself onto her bed, burying her tear-streaked face into her pillow. Bella had always been mean to her, but she never expected her to do this.

She moved her hand through her long blonde hair before her fingers touched the large, bald spot, her scalp tender and slightly bleeding. Bella had come up behind her while she had been playing with her dolls and snipped a piece right out.

"Let's see how pretty you are now without your lovely blonde hair," she teased as she chased Narcissa around the room with their mother's sewing scissors.

Luckily, Dromeda had gotten the dangerous instrument away from Bella before she could do any more harm, giving Narcissa the chance to steal away to her room, but what would she do now? She was hideous and it would take days for her hair to grow back.

There was a soft knock on her open door. Narcissa brought her face up to see her mother standing in the doorway with her sisters behind her.

"Say it," her mother ordered Bella, pushing her eldest sister forward.

The dark-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes looking anywhere but at her youngest sister's face as she muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Now go to your room, Bella, and stay there for the rest of the night," their mother said.

"But tonight is treacle tart night," Bella whined.

"And tonight, you will be staying in your room. Go," their mother said as Bella stomped off down the hall. Then she and Dromeda entered the room. "Andromeda told me everything, dear," her mother said, sitting on Narcissa's bed and pulling the small girl onto her lap. "I'm so sorry Bellatrix did this."

"Now I'm ugly," Narcissa said through her sniffles.

"Drink this. It'll help," her mother said, offering her a small cup. The liquid smelled horrible, but she would do anything to make her hair grow back.

"Ugh!" Narcissa said, making a face when she had drank the whole thing.

Andromeda giggled and her mother smiled. "When you wake up tomorrow, all your hair will grow and I can cut it back to normal."

"Thanks, Mum," Narcissa said, hugging her mother around the waist.

Her mother smiled and drew Andromeda into the hug as well. "Now if only it was that simple to deal with your sister."


	3. Jealousy

_A/N: Lucius is jealous of Rodolphus as he dances with Narcissa at their wedding. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level I** \- **write about one member of your pairing experiencing jealousy_

* * *

Lucius couldn't hold back the growl in his throat as he watched Rodolphus lean into Narcissa's ear as they danced. They had just said their vows, stood before their loved ones and professed their devotion to one another, and Lestrange thought it humourous to flirt with another man's wife?

When Narcissa laughed for the third time during their short dance, Lucius had had enough. He strode purposefully up to the happy couple and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Lestrange, you already have one Black. I would prefer you not lust after mine," Lucius said, barely keeping the edge of his voice.

Rodolphus turned to him and shrugged. "These Black girls are just irresistible, aren't they, Lucius?" he said, "But I do see my own has finally returned from the loo." He turned back to Narcissa and took her hand, placing a kiss on her small knuckles. "Good evening, Miss Black."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Lucius reminded, taking Narcissa's hand away from the man's lips and rubbing it into the side of his robes.

Rodolphus grinned, delighted that he was riling up the Malfoy heir. "My apologies. Hasn't stuck yet."

Lucius pulled Narcissa to the other side of the ballroom away from Lestrange before he held her close to him. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking into her amused face.

She simply said, "You're so funny when you're jealous."


	4. Not If He Had Anything to Do About It

_A/N: Narcissa becomes betrothed to another forcing her relationship with Lucius to come to an end._

_Submission for:_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Your OTP BREAKING UP! - Lucius/Narcissa_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level II - **write about your pairing breaking up_

* * *

"My father has finally made his decision, Lucius, and it's not you," Narcissa said with tears in her eyes as she stood in the Manor's front room.

Lucius couldn't understand it. He had thought he was the perfect choice for Cygnus Black in choosing a suitor for his youngest daughter's hand. He had to ask: "Why wasn't I chosen?"

Narcissa shook her head. "You were until _she_ left. Bellatrix was to marry Rodolphus and she was to marry Rabastan, but without her, I will have to take her place."

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't often purebloods found love with their intendeds and he had counted himself lucky every day. But now, everything was being taken away from him because of rotten circumstances. "There must be something I can do," Lucius pleaded, "something I can say to your father to reconsider."

"There's nothing anyone can do," Narcissa said as she moved away from him. "It's already been decided and my name has been transferred on all the documents. It will happen as soon as I graduate school."

Only a month away. "Narcissa, you can't-" he began.

"This is it, Lucius," Narcissa said. She leaned over and gave him one last kiss before she stepped through the floo. "Goodbye."

Lucius stared at the empty fireplace long after the flames had died down. Narcissa Black was to become a Lestrange by the end of the month. He left the room with a swish of his robes. Not if he had anything to do about it.


	5. Mother's Day

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa celebrate Mothers' Day. Lucissa. OOC Lucius._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level II - **write a fluffy 200-300 word drabble about your pairing. Word count: 300_

* * *

"Why do I have to stay in bed?" Narcissa whined as Lucius lightly pushed his wife back into bed.

"Because today is Mothers' Day," Lucius said with a grin.

"I'm not a mother yet, Lucius," Narcissa said as she moved a hand lightly over her swollen abdomen. However, with how large it was, she knew that day was soon coming.

"Yet," Lucius repeated. "I won't have much time once Draco is born so I'm using this like practice."

"I thought Malfoys were naturals," she teased.

Lucius said nothing as he left the room but he didn't have to. She knew he was so nervous about being a father that he wanted to get everything right and didn't want to leave anything chance. Even though she hated laying in bed, it was nice not to worry about anything for a while and keeping the weight off her tender feet.

"And here is breakfast!" Lucius announced as he entered the room and placed a tray beside her.

"This is-" she began but paused as she took in foods on the plate: runny eggs, burnt toast and a horribly peeled orange. "Wonderful?"

"I wanted to try making you breakfast myself," he said.

Narcissa gave him a small smile as she brought the orange to her lips, fighting the pucker from the sour brine. "Thank you, my dear," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll leave you to eat while I tend to a few other things around the house," Lucius said.

When Narcissa was sure Lucius was far away, she called out, "Dobby?"

A small house-elf appeared a second later. "Yes, Missus."

"Take this away quickly and get me a bowl of soup," Narcissa said. She loved Lucius and she knew he meant well, but there was no way she could eat that.


	6. Caught In The Rain

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa seek refuge under a tree after being caught in the rain. Lucissa. Set during their years at Hogwarts._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level III - write about your pairing caught in the rain together_

* * *

Lucius scowled as he stared out into the rain. In seeking refuge under a large tree by the edge of the forest, his long blonde hair had gotten free of its ribbon and was now plastered to his scalp. His robes were soaked and his undergarments felt uncomfortable and cold against his skin. He could only imagine how Narcissa must feel and he felt he was slightly to blame for not taking heed to the dark clouds when they had embarked on their midnight walk about the school grounds.

There was a giggle and he turned to his girlfriend, her laughter taking over her whole body as she held her hands over her chest. Her face was filled with such joy and mirth, and he had never seen her so happy and carefree. However, it wasn't until a few moments later he realized he was the cause for her almost raucous behaviour.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Through gasping breaths, she said, "You. It's not often I see the mighty Lucius Malfoy looking less then his normally groomed self."

Lucius chuckled. "You're one to talk, Miss Black. Didn't your mother ever teach you to stay out of the rain else boys may see your undergarments?"

Normally, Narcissa would blush at one of his more forward comments but instead she just smiled and walked up to him. "Maybe I don't really mind if that boy is you," she said as she threw her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.


	7. Moving In

_A/N: Narcissa moves into Malfoy Manor after her honeymoon. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level III - **write about your pairing moving in together_

* * *

Lucius entered his bedroom and smiled as he saw his wife unpacking the box at her feet before arranging some small trinkets on the cabinet. After a week away in France for their honeymoon, Narcissa was now putting all her things in the Manor.

"Is that the last box?" Lucius asked as he took a seat on the bed.

Narcissa nodded, bending low to take out a few picture frames, treasured moments from her childhood, all precious but none featuring _her_. Though she would have loved to keep and show those, she knew she couldn't. Her sister only existed in Narcissa's heart and memories now.

Once she placed the frames on the shelf, she turned to her husband and said, "Yes, I think that's everything." She walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him. "I am now officially the mistress of the manor."

Lucius took Narcissa's hand in his and brought her knuckles to his lips. "And there has never been one as finer and more beautiful as you," he said.


	8. A Family Lunch

_A/N: A lunch between the Blacks and the Malfoys turns sour. Lucissa. some Abraxas/Bella._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level III - **__write about your pairing either getting along with or not getting along with each other's families_

* * *

Lucius threw himself onto the couch beside an amused Narcissa as he watched his father and Cygnus Black arguing as Druella twittered between the immature men, trying to calm them down so their small family get-together could go back to order.

It had started with Bellatrix' obnoxious advances on the older Malfoy across the table as they had a quiet lunch. She had been quietly excused by her mother when Abraxas began to return her lewd statements and covetous stares. However, when Abraxas also excused himself from the table a few moments later, Lucius was almost unsuprised to find the two of them in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs.

That little incident now sparked this argument. Bellatrix was locked away in her room to "think about her actions", while Cygnus was warning Abraxas away from his eldest married daughter. Abraxas, not one to back down from a fight, defended himself ardently, making a nasty remark about Bellatrix' husband keeping a tighter leash on her and his absence at the lunch.

Lucius personally doubted that if Lestrange _had_ been at the lunch, he could have stopped the afternoon's events from transpiring. He was a worm under Bellatrix' boot and she had no master, while Abraxas was a very ambitious man who always got what, or in this case who, he wanted.

"Why did we think this would be a good idea?" Lucius asked as Druella finally gave up and walked out of the room, leaving the two men to continue arguing.

"Because we like to think that there's still some good in our family," Narcissa said as she took Lucius' hand in hers.


	9. New Discoveries

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa find out things about the other. Lucissa. I also like referring to Andromeda in my fics. I feel like Andromeda's absence would have affected Narcissa a lot._

_Submission for:_

_**A Demigod Wizard's Duel at the Hunger Games Competition: **Round 1 - Demigod Battles **\- **Write about someone loving a certain characteristic/feature of another person. Prompt: photograph_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level IV -write about your pairing discovering something new about each other_

* * *

"You did ballet?" Narcissa asked as Lucius stepped into the room. She had been waiting for him in his family's study when she discovered an old photo album nestled among the many books.

He froze in the doorway as he watched her nimble fingers turned the pages of the worn book. He had thought it had been put into the storage with all his mother's things, but apparently not.

"Ballet is a graceful hobby which teaches dignity and poise," Lucius said as he sat beside the fair-haired woman.

Though Lucius wanted to act confident, Narcissa could see he was awaiting her reaction. He sat a bit straighter, a slight stiffness in his shoulders reminding her of a cat in defence, as he wondered if she would laugh at him. But she would never do that. She loved this man too much to let something like this bother her. If anything, it made her love him more as it showed his softer side, a side only she was privy to.

Narcissa smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I used to do synchronized swimming," she said.

Lucius turned to her, "I never knew that."

"I never told you and there are no pictures," Narcissa said, looking at her hands. "I loved the water and was a natural, really."

"Why did you stop?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa looked away, unable to say more. Once _she_ had left, swimming brought too many horrible memories to Narcissa's mind that she never stepped foot in a pool or lake again.

Then she felt Lucius take one of her hands. "If you don't want to say, you don't have to. But never feel like you can't tell me something. I love seeing you happy and I don't want you to feel trapped."

Narcissa leaned into Lucius' embrace. "Thank you."


	10. Almost Kisses

_A/N: Lucius realizes that the feelings he has for Narcissa are a bit more than he initially thought. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Astronomy Assignment #3 - Write about someone realizing that they're in love for the first time._

_**The Stratified Agate Competition:** Level IV - Write about the kiss that never happened (your pairing almost kiss, or one thinks the other wants to kiss them, but it does not happen/is not implied to happen later in your fic)_

_**Fanfiction Tournaments Competitions -** February (Valentines' fics) - Week 2_

_**The Valentine's Challenge: **Level 1 - Write about your OTP in a fluffy/romantic setting - Lucius/Narcissa_

_**OTP Competition: **Lucius/Narcissa_

* * *

The small village of Hogsmeade was alive with laughter and excitement as students from the castle were walking to and from the different shops lining the main street. To Lucius, it was a Hogsmeade weekend like any other, with dirty snow being stomped underfoot, the shops packed to the brim with sweaty children, and being jostled by uncaring passers-by. It didn't matter that the stores were trying to put everyone in the Valentines' spirit for the day with pink and red decorations. Lucius never cared much for this holiday anyway.

As it was, he was simply walking while trying to minimize the number of times he came in contact with a careless First year who did not recognize the Slytherin prefect at first glance.

But then, he heard a female voice from behind him, "Hello, Lucius."

Lucius stopped as the darling Narcissa Black walked up to him, her bright blue eyes shining as she looked at him. Her blonde hair flowed from beneath her blue moleskin cap and over the shoulder of her long dark blue cloak.

"It is surprising to see you without your cronies," she said with a devilish smile.

"And a good day to you too, Miss Black," Lucius said with a gracious bow. "I see you too are without your usual gaggle of headless chickens you call friends."

Narcissa frowned. "They are not headless chickens."

Lucius waved his hand dismissively. "So what were your plans for the day, Miss Black?" he asked. "I would think you would be very involved in the Valentines' festivities."

This was true. Lucius couldn't deny that Narcissa was beautiful and he had heard more than one of his dorm and house-mates talking about her admirable features and qualities. He was sure she could have any gentleman she had her eye on, so it was peculiar to find her alone on this day.

"Well, actually," she began but was then interrupted by someone pushing through the sea of students around them.

"Narcissa, there you are," the man said as he stopped beside them. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He then turned to Lucius and extended his hand, "Malfoy."

Lucius sneered at the gloved hand as his eyes travelled up the arm to the man's face. Rabastan Lestrange was almost the spitting image of his older brother, if not for the long scar that ran across his forehead from an incident as a child. His recently shaven face was already sprouting a fine layer of stubble and he gave Lucius a smile that was neither friendly nor welcoming but simply necessary.

Lucius shook it, ensuring to give the older boy a painful squeeze as he asked, "Hello, Lestrange. What brings you to Hogsmeade among the Hogwarts students? Didn't you graduate just last year?"

Rabastan kept his smile through the squeeze. "Not that it's any of your concern, but I've come to spend the day with Miss Black," he said as he placed his arm around the small girl's shoulder.

Lucius turned to Narcissa whose face was now angled down to her feet. She was spending Valentines' Day with this cad?

The blond pursed his lips before saying, "I see. I won't keep the two of you then. Have a lovely day."

"Goodbye, Lucius," Narcissa said before Rabastan led her away from him and back through the crowd.

* * *

Lucius walked back along the path to school, clenching a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. He was in a foul mood and it was all because of that idiotic Lestrange. After the pair had left, he could no longer enjoy himself in the village. He was constantly looking over his shoulder to ensure he was never in the same place as them. He hadn't even wanted to stay in Three Broomsticks with his drink, in case they may be occupying a nearby table.

It was ridiculous really. He knew he shouldn't let the man bother him so. Narcissa was an intelligent girl and she could choose who she chose to fraternize with, but he had thought her better than that. Out of every available pureblood, she went with Lestrange? Why didn't she go for someone like smarter, more elegant, charming, someone like him?

He choked on his butterbeer, bending over the snow to clear his air passages. Where had that come from? He had always prided himself on being in control of his emotions and hormones so he shouldn't be thinking of Narcissa this way.

_"Cygnus, your girls look darling tonight," his father said as he greeted Mr Black and his family. Lucius had stood beside his father like the perfect son, his eyes raking over the three Black girls as the adults traded pleasantries. Bellatrix, the oldest, was dressed in a lovely black dress, her eyes moving quickly across every face in the ballroom. The middle girl, Andromeda, kept a smile on her face but Lucius could see the slight waver at the corner of her lips. Then there was the youngest, Narcissa, who was looking back at him with the same interest._

_"Why don't we let the children go off on their own?" his father said as he took Mr Black's arm, uncaring really what Lucius and the Black girls did. They were all used to this type of attention (or lack thereof). Bellatrix immediately walked off into the crowd. Andromeda let her shoulders fall ever so slightly as she moved towards one of the chairs along the walls, but Narcissa remained with Lucius._

_"Hello, Lucius, how are you?" she asked._

_Lucius gave her a smirk. "As I usually am at these kinds of functions," he said trying to make light of the situation._

_"These things are dreadfully dull, aren't they," she said as they began to walk._

_It wasn't until a few minutes later, Lucius realized his feet had led the two of them into his backyard. The night air blew through their blonde hair, hers past her shoulder and his to his ears. She was talking about her recent lessons with her governess but Lucius hadn't been listening at the time. All he could focus on was the reflection of the stars in her eyes._

_He leaned in wanting to get a closer look, feeling almost drawn to her. She stopped talking when she noticed his proximity, but instead of being scared, she simply closed her eyes._

_Lucius wondered why she would do that, but he didn't retreat. Something about this, even in his ten-year-old mind, told him to keep going until the space between their lips was non-existent._

_"Narcissa, are you out here?" Andromeda called from the large back doors just before their lips touched._

_Lucius leaned back to see Narcissa's face tinged pink as she quickly ran to her sister's side, leaving the young Malfoy in the garden._

He had wanted to kiss her that night more than anything he had ever wanted. He could recall the chest-constricting feeling as he got closer to lips, and the slight resentment at being interrupted by her sister. Is it possible that he felt more the young Black girl than he cared to admit?

He drained his butterbeer and threw the bottle into a snowbank. He just wanted this day to be over with and to get the thought of the couple out of his mind.

But then he heard the crunching of snow. There was another person walking along the path from behind him. He turned to face them, the snarl on his lips disappearing once he saw who it was. "Narcissa?" he asked.

"Hello, Lucius, did you have a good time in the village?" she asked, biting her lip as a cold breeze blew across her face.

He nodded, his eyes darting around her for the presence of the younger Lestrange. "Where is-" he began but Narcissa simply said, "It wasn't working out."

A light snow began to fall, a few small snowflakes landing on her hat and her eyelashes. She shivered, drawing her coat closer around her. Lucius wordlessly took off his own warm coat and threw it over her shoulders.

"Lucius," she said in surprise. "I can't take your coat. You'll get sick."

"I'll be fine," he said softly as he stood close to her, his hands on her shoulders. It was her eyes again, wiser than those years before but just as heart-racing. Now that he had placed the feeling, he knew it to be true. He wanted this now and he would take it. There would be no one around this time to stop him.

"Narcissa, you left the restaurant rather hastily," Lestrange said as he made his way over to them. Lucius let out a low growl as he stepped away from the young girl, his kiss with Narcissa thwarted again.

"Can't even keep an eye on your date, Lestrange?" Lucius asked haughtily as he quickly took his jacket back from Narcissa, not missing Lestrange's eyes following the motion.

Lestrange bit his tongue as he turned towards Narcissa and offered his arm to her, "I'll walk you back to the castle."

Narcissa looked at the offered arm and then to Lucius' face. Her eyes seemed to be saying something to him, but Lucius gave her a subtle shake of the head before continuing to the castle alone. He would not make a scene with the Lestrange man now. Malfoys did not do public altercations but they always got what they wanted in the end. With time, Narcissa Black would be his.


	11. Trapped

_A/N: Lucius freed her. Another attempt at poetry. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level I** \- **write a non-rhyming poem of at least 5 lines about your pairing_

_**The Treasure Hunt: **Write a poem about your favorite pairing._

* * *

Trapped, she had always felt trapped

.

She was the caged bird that sung

She was the painting put on display for the world to see

She was the one who was seen and not heard

.

The perfect Black with hair so fair

.

When they had gotten married

She had expected to still be trapped

.

A prize on the arm of her husband

The wife who smiled with the best of them

And held her tongue in important company

.

But he would never wanted her that way

He wanted her to grow freely

For her petals to bloom and her radiance to shine

.

With Lucius, she was never trapped


	12. Getting Out Of Class

_A/N: Lucius has a free period. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**Ultimate OTP Competition II****: **Lucius/Narcissa. Prompt: a classroom_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level V - **write a fic of over 500 words from the point of view of one member of your pairing_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments****: **JUNE EVENT: FEMALE CHARACTER APPRECIATION MONTH - Narcissa Black_

* * *

Lucius walked through the dungeons with his bookbag swinging at his side. It was his free period and instead of spending it talking nonsense with Lestrange and Bellatrix in the common room, he had decided to take a walk, but now he was feeling rather bored.

He was walking past one of Potions classrooms, when a sudden bright spot caught his eye. He took a few steps back and peeked inside to see his beautiful Narcissa sitting at a desk with her quill moving madly across her parchment. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders as her bright blue eyes focused on the rotund professor near the front of the room.

Lucius grinned. Narcissa knew how to talk to him, how to challenge him and he loved being around her. She would be an excellent person to pass the time with during this free period, but how would he get to her? Narcissa was very serious about her school work and she was obviously preoccupied, but he truly wanted to be with her.

He knocked on the classroom door and waited for acknowledgement before he stepped inside. Everyone looked up from their parchment as he walked up to the professor, who asked, "Ah, Lucius, is something the matter?"

The man's putrid green robes made Lucius want to gag, but he controlled himself. His eyes scanned the room quickly, noticing the way Narcissa was watching him, before he said, "There is a matter that requires Miss Black."

The rotund man frowned, his moustache wiggling beneath his nose as he asked, "Can't it wait until after the class? I'm in the middle of explaining the ingredients of a very complex potion."

Lucius shook his head and adopted a solemn expression. "I'm afraid not, Sir. She needs to come immediately."

Professor Slughorn harrumphed before he turned back to the class and gestured towards the blonde girl. "Miss Black, an urgent matter requires your attention. Please leave with Mr Malfoy."

Narcissa quirked an eyebrow his way, but he kept his expression grave. Slytherins weren't masters of deception for nothing. She packed away her things quickly, said a few things to her neighbour before she let him lead her out of the classroom.

Once they were in the hallway, she asked, "What's so urgent that I had to leave class? Is it Bellatrix? Andromeda?"

"It's me," Lucius said. "I have a free period and I'm bored."

Narcissa blinked before she said, "So you got me out of class? But, Lucius, now I won't know how to brew that potion and we're going to be tested on it by the end of the week."

Lucius waved his hand, unperturbed by her worries. "You forget, my dear Narcissa, Potions is my specialty. I can help you study tonight after dinner."

Narcissa smirked. "My, my, you've thought of everything. What am I going to do with you, Lucius?"

Lucius returned her smirk before he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall. "Now, let's go. I only have twenty minutes before my own Potions class."


	13. A Family Dinner

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa attempt to have another family gathering. Follows the events in **A Family Lunch**._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level V**__** \- **write a sequel to something you wrote in Level III_

* * *

"Can we not have a repeat of what happened at lunch last month, Bellatrix?" Narcissa asked as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom behind her sister.

Bellatrix let out an airy laugh, one that could make all the boys swoon at Hogwarts, as she looked into the mirror and lined her lips in red. "You don't have to worry about me, Cissy. I will be an absolute angel tonight."

Narcissa bit her bottom lip and dusted off the skirt of her dress. "Rodolphus is coming tonight, right?" she asked.

Bellatrix frowned, her sweet act falling as she turned to look directly into Narcissa's face. "Yes, he's working a bit late tonight with Rabastan but he will be here tonight, both of them."

Narcissa simply straightened up and nodded her head. "I'll be having a word with him once he gets here," she said as she stepped out and walked down the hallway.

There was a sudden wooshing noise as the fireplace lit in green flames. Narcissa hiked up her skirts and rushed downstairs to greet her guests.

"Lucius," she said with a dazzling smile as he stepped into the parlour and pulled her into his embrace.

"Good evening, my dear," he said, a strange nervousness in his eyes. "We will have one more person dining with us tonight."

Narcissa was about to inquire more when the fireplace lit up again and out stepped a beautiful woman about her age, her long blonde hair falling over her ample bosom that was practically popping out of top of her dress. Following behind her was Lucius' father, carrying himself with the usual Malfoy dignity and grace.

Narcissa stepped forward and put on her perfect hostess smile as she curtesyed before her guest. "Good evening, Abraxas, and..."

"Catherine," the young woman said, her bright pink lips stretching over her many white teeth.

Now Narcissa remembered. Catherine Montague was Slytherin in the year above hers, whose mouth was larger than her brain. However, Narcissa simply nodded as she led them into the dining room to their seats. She saw the surprise on her parents' face but she gave them both a discreet shake of the head. Now was not the time.

"Was that Roddy and Rab?" a voice called, the person's slow footsteps descending the staircase.

Narcissa moved towards the entrance to the dining room to intercept her sister, but it was too late. Bellatrix stood in the archway, her eyes narrowing as they evaluated Abraxas' date.

Abraxas grinned, placing a hand over Catherine's bare shoulders as he said, "Good evening, Bellatrix. I hope you are doing well."

Narcissa could see the corner of the sister's eye twitch under the light of the chandelier, her hands opening and closing at her side. She opened her mouth, ready to give the older gentleman a piece of her mind, when someone else appeared in the doorway.

"Good evening, everyone. Sorry we are late," Rodolphus said as he stood beside his wife, his brother standing just a few feet behind him. They were both dressed in their finest, though Rabastan held a bored gaze in his eyes.

Bellatrix frowned at her husband, miffed over his interruption before a wide grin spread across her face. Without further warning, she grabbed the man under his jaw and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

The man's eyes widened, his hands hovering awkwardly over his wife's body as everyone looked on in surprise. Manners dictated a certain decorum among guests, and Bellatrix was never usually one for public displays of affection.

Their father cleared his throat to grab his daughter's attention, and Bellatrix pulled away with an audible smack. She smiled at her husband, her eyes focused on the large imprint of her lips as she ran her nails through his neatly groomed hair. She took his hand and walked towards the table, Rabastan following behind them uncomfortably.

Once everyone else had taken their seats, her father stood and said, "Now that we are all settled in, we can begin." He clapped his hands and the doors opened as trays of food were placed on the table by their house-elves.

"Wow," Catherine remarked as a small house-elf placed a large turkey in the middle of the table. "This is amazing, Mr Black. My family only has one house-elf."

Bellatrix snickered as she said, "Well, it is only the best for the Blacks." Then she looked towards Abraxas and said, "My, my, Abraxas, you have really lowered your standards."

"Bellatrix," Narcissa hissed under her breath, kicking her sister beneath the table.

"Yes, Bellatrix, please stop acting like a child and behave," Abraxas said, just as the last dish was served and the elves went back to the kitchens.

Bellatrix scowled before she looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

Their mother then said, "Let's eat."

The dinner went smoothly afterwards. Abraxas and her father were speaking about various trade and investment options, Rodolphus and Rabastan were speaking to Lucius about their father's business, which left the ladies to speak among themselves, though not much was being done.

"So, Catherine, how did you and Abraxas meet?" Narcissa asked conversationally.

Bellatrix, who had been steadfastly ignoring the blonde, froze, her fork hovering over her plate as she covertly listened.

"It's a funny story actually. He had come over my family's home to do business with my father. Normally, we simply have polite conversation, but that day, he drew me aside. He had been admiring from afar and had always wanted to speak with me."

"That's not a funny story," Bellatrix said. "It's actually a very familiar story." She looked over at the older gentleman and said loudly, "Abraxas, is that how you lure all your women? With horrible pick-up lines?"

Abraxas scowled before he said, "Lestrange, please control your wife. She seems to not know her place."

Rodolphus looked nervously between Abraxas and his wife. But Bellatrix said, "I know my place. It is you who do not seem to know yours, Abraxas. You are a guest in my house and I will not be treated this way."

Catherine placed a hand on Abraxas' arm and said, "Calm down, Bellatrix. I'm sure Abraxas meant nothing by what-"

"Shut up, bitch!" Bellatrix hissed, rising to her feet and slapping the blonde woman across the table. "You're only here because he's trying to get on my nerves."

The table was silent now as they stared at the reddening handprint on Catherine's face, the girl staring at Bellatrix through watering eyes as she held a hand to her cheek.

Then there was a growl before the calm-looking Catherine lunged across the table, her hands outstretched and pushed Bellatrix to the ground.

Dinner dissolved into chaos then. The two women rolled across the floor, getting in any hit, punch or slap they could on the other. Her parents rose to their feet, trying to break them apart while not getting hit themselves. Abraxas looked on in perverse pleasure, enjoying the fact that the two women were fighting over him. Rodolphus had given up, opting to stay out of his wife's fight after she had growled at him the first time, while Rabastan nursed a glass of liquor and simply waited to leave.

Only Lucius and Narcissa still remained at the dinner table, most the dishes splashed across the ground during the women's fight. Narcissa reached for Lucius' hand and squeezed it tightly as she said, "Never a dull moment around here."


	14. Through Sickness

_A/N: Narcissa gets sick. Lucissa. I wanted to show a man taking care of his wife, instead of a woman taking care of her husband._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level VI - **W__rite a fic where one member of your pairing is sick and the other(s) take care of them_

_**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Round 2 - Lucius/Narcissa. Prompt:Action: Affectionate hair pulling_

_**One Prompt, Many Fandoms [Monthly Competition]: **Wordcount: between 400-500_

* * *

Narcissa brought a hand up to her mouth and coughed daintily into her fist as she cast a sideways glance to her sleeping husband. She didn't know where this mysterious illness had come from, but she didn't want to Lucius to find out. He was known to worry a lot when it came to her health, especially while she was carrying their little bundle of joy.

She cleared her throat with a slight groan before she threw the bedsheets off her sticky skin. She wouldn't get better just lying around in bed all day. Maybe she could get something warm to drink. Maybe she even had a potion...

Then there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look directly into her husband's concerned eyes and deep frown. With a sigh, she resigned herself to the bed as Lucius rose to his own feet. Today would be a long day.

* * *

There was a knock on the door a few moments later, rising her from her sleep. She looked around her blearily as she brought a hand to her sweaty forehead. She must have passed out after Lucius had tucked her in so tightly, she felt she was being roasted alive.

"Come in," she said, her voice barely a whisper as she clutched at her sore throat.

Her husband stepped through the door with a breakfast tray and she tried to hide her grimace with a smile. She knew Lucius meant well, but his cooking skills left much to be desired. She could still remember the fiasco of his Mothers' Day breakfast a month ago.

"You don't have to pretend, Narcissa," he said as he made his way over to her. He placed the tray on the bedside table as he helped her sit up. "I had the house-elves make you something."

Narcissa smiled as he placed the tray on her lap, the lovely smells rising from the soup making her mouth water. "Thank you, my dear," she said, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek.

She reached down to pick up the spoon when he stopped her hand. "Allow me," he said, picking up the spoon himself and dipping it into the bowl.

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"But I want to," he said, before blowing it and holding it up to her mouth.

She sipped the soup and make a content sound as the warm liquid slipped past her irritated throat. Though it burned, the soup tasted amazing. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked, affectionately pulling at the ends of his long blond hair.

He chuckled as he dipped the spoon back into the bowl and brought it up again. "I ask myself that everyday," he murmurred.


	15. Getting Out Of Class 2

_A/N: Narcissa sits in Potions class. Lucissa. Related to Getting Out Of Class, but from Narcissa's PoV._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level VI - **rewrite the fic from Level V from the point of view of (one of) the other person in your pairing_

* * *

Narcissa filed into the Potions classroom behind her friend, Priscilla, as they took a seat in the middle of the room.

"Alright, children, today, we'll be discussing one of the most complex potions of the year in anticipation for our class at the end of the week," Professor Slughorn said as he stepped through the door to his adjoining chambers and stood near the front of the classroom.

Priscilla groaned, putting her head against the desk, while Narcissa eagerly pulled out a few sheets of parchment and a quill.

"I don't know why you enjoy this subject so much," Priscilla commented as Narcissa headed the margin of her parchment.

A slight blush crossed her face. The only reason Narcissa was so interesting Potions was because it was Lucius' favourite subject and she didn't want to look like a complete fool when he spoke about it. "At least I'm not obsessed with an absurd subject like Divination," she said, giving a pointed look to her friend.

"Divination is not absurd!" Priscilla said. "It's always a good thing to know what the future holds."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I plan to chart my own future, without some charlatan who thinks they can see my destiny."

Priscilla just scoffed as she pulled out her own writing things and faced their professor.

Narcissa had to admit though, Slughorn could get very boring when he wanted to be. She found herself, more than once, wishing she could be somewhere else, but would always refocus her attention on her professor's words. She had to get this. She had to understand and take all the notes so she could pass with flying colours and maybe even impress Lucius.

But then, there was a knock on the classroom door, halting Slughorn's monologue.

"Come in," the professor said as everyone looked towards the door to see Lucius strolling. Narcissa bit her lip, knowing nothing good could come out of his appearance in her Fifth Year Potions class.

He looked around the room, not even taking a moment to meet her eyes, as he said something softly to their professor.

"Can't it wait until after class?" Professor Slughorn said with a frown, his moustache wiggling beneath his large nose. "I'm in the middle of explaining the ingredients of a very complex potion."

Lucius' face grew grim as he shook his head and said something more to the professor, and Narcissa began to worry. Was this something more serious than she thought? Had something happened to her family? her sisters?

"Miss Black!"Professor Slughorn called, turning back towards the class. "An urgent matter requires your attention. Please leave with Mr. Malfoy."

She rose from her seat, giving the blond hair boy an odd look as she packed her things, but for what it was worth, he never gave anything away. He simply turned and started for the door as she followed behind him.

Once they were in the hallway, she asked, "What's so urgent that I had to leave class? Is it Bellatrix? Andromeda?"

"It's me," Lucius said simply. "I have a free period and I'm bored."

She blinked. That was it? "So you got me out of class?" she asked. "But, Lucius, now I won't know how to brew that potion and we're going to be tested on it by the end of the week."

Lucius waved his hand in her direction. "You forget, my dear Narcissa, Potions is my specialty. I can help you study tonight after dinner."

She could never forget that. That was partly why she wanted to excel. But it would be nice for the two of them to study together. She smirked as she said, "My, my, you've thought of everything. What am I going to do with you, Lucius?"

His face adopted a smirk of its own before he grabbed her hand. "Now, let's go," he said as they started down the hall. "I only have twenty minutes before my own Potions class."


	16. Before You Go

_A/N: Narcissa thinks to stop Lucius before he goes. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Round 4 - Lucius/Narcissa. Prompt: Title - Before You Go_

_**TRUTH OR DARE Drabble Tag: **Write a Lucius/Narcissa drabble._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She bites her lips as she stands outside her bedroom door, her hand poised over the doorknob but not yet ready to turn it. She can hear movement from the within, the opening of drawers, the soft shutting of doors, the flutter of fabric. Her husband is getting dressed for the meeting tonight.

...And for whatever follows afterwards. She doesn't like to think about what her husband truly does when he is "out". She doesn't want to see the houses set ablaze in vivid red and oranges. She doesn't want to smell the smoke and iron which lingers on his cloak when he returns. She doesn't want to hear the screams she knows he has caused.

She wants to tell him to stay home tonight. He is not desperately needed there as much as he is needed here. Any one of the others can do what he does, and they will be the ones with the sins weighing down their hearts, not his. They will have to pay for their crimes, not him. Her husband will stay at her side and her family will remain whole.

She is about to open the door when the doorknob turns on its own. She ducks to the side, hiding as her husband exits the bedroom. His long black robes lightly graze the floor as he holds his glittering silver mask in his hands.

Maybe she can stop him before he goes. She makes to move from the shadow, her hand reaching out to grasp his robes, but she pauses again, thinking of the possible consequences of her actions. Though she may be happy, there is one man who will not be, one man who does not take disobedience well. Her selfishness could very well endanger her husband, putting him at the madman's mercy, and she could never do that. If she had to choose, she would put a hundred Muggles' lives on the line before her husband's.

She steps back, her hand falling to her side, as she watches him walk down the corridor.


	17. A Monster

_A/N: Narcissa knows that though her husband appears to be a monster on the outside, he is still the person she loves on the inside. The true monster is that madman (who we all know and love). Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**The HPFC Writer's Tournament: **Finals - Write about your favorite thing in the whole world - one of my favourite pairings - Lucissa._

_**Hogwarts Houses Challenges: The Quidditch Pitch - **Sometimes he wished he could go back, and make different choices._

_**Ultimate OTP Competition II: Round 5 - **Genre: Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

Narcissa never thought it would come to this. When he first told her about this mad man with a wicked dream, she had definitely been cautious. A man who thought he could revolutionize the world, muggle and wizard, with just a few followers? It seemed very unlikely. But the man had swayed her husband. He honestly believed that this man had the power to rid the world of filth, those muggles and muggleborns who dared to breathe. Narcissa never cared much for their sort any way, she was mostly indifferent to their existence.

But her husband spoke with such passion and vigour when he recounted the madman's word. This was the right side, he had said. Anyone who opposed this man would be mowed down if he had anything to say about it. And even if they did not believe in his methods, it was better to be on his good side than his bad. But Narcissa could see it in his eyes in the beginning. Her husband truly believed this was the right path and Narcissa could not deny his wishes.

As time passed, her husband became increasingly absent from their home, staying out late in the night and disappearing early in the morning. Once he had even come home and what she saw had shocked her. It was the dead of night when the demon slithered into her midst. The man who had come home was not her husband, but a monster. He wore a mask of shining silver with the darkest holes for eyes, decorated in intricate lines to give it a sense of prestige but Narcissa didn't feel that way. Instead, it gave her chills right to her bones.

He hadn't noticed her awakening and she was scared to breathe being so close to him. He smelled of smoke and dust, but what was overpowering was the strong coppery smell of blood. It filled the room and followed him as he moved about, stripping his skins layer by layer.

He moved into the light and removed his mask, and where she would normally be comforted by his smooth face and fair hair, now she was horrified. It was spattered with blood, some of it dried within his normally immaculate hair.

There was a loud sigh and he looked towards her body, and she shut her eyes quickly. She did not want him to know she had seen him at his worse. She wanted to pretend as if she still hadn't known about the extent of his work.

But he still seemed to know. He always knew when she was awake versus sleeping, when she was relaxed and when she was tense, when she was real and she was fake. He knew her, and she knew he knew.

He retired to the bathroom with his soiled clothes, the smell of the shower slowly overpowering the smell of the blood, before he came into the bed with her, no longer empty but still as cold. His arms came to wrap around her, his stomach hovering over her swollen abdomen. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry."

She made no response, and he didn't expect her to. But she relaxed within his embrace and he knew. She loved him and she could read the pain in his words and his actions. Sometimes he wished he could go back, and make different choices. This was not the life he truly wanted, that either of them had wanted, but he had gotten in too deep.

Her husband was not a monster. That man was the monster, who had others do his dirty work. He was the true demon behind the mask.


	18. Together

_A/N: They will face everything together. This is dedicated to **DolbyDigital.**_

_Also a submission for:_

_**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Round 5 - Emotion: shame_

* * *

It was the early morning when she discovered her bed was empty. Her breath caught in her throat, her mind immediately going to the worst possible reason. The Dark Lord had finally decided to get rid of her husband, and it was only a matter of time before he came for Draco, and then her.

She jumped out of bed, hastily pulling on her shift as she stepped into the hallway. Maybe, if she was quick, she could get Draco somewhere safe. He could floo from fireplace to fireplace, until he was clear out of Great Britain. It may not have been the most perfect plan, but it could buy him much needed time to protect himself.

She pushed the door open to her son's room to see a tall figure standing over her sleeping son. She stepped back, wanting to remain hidden in the shadows, but then he looked up, stopping her in place. She was too late, she couldn't run, and now, she would have watch it happen before her eyes.

She shut them tightly, fighting the tears that were ready to spill. She would be strong. She would be strong. She would-

"Narcissa?" the figure asked.

She opened her eyes, forcing her heart to slow and her breathing to even as they adjusted to the darkness. Soon, she could see the dull sheen of her husband's straggly blond hair, the dim light reflecting in his hollow eyes. It was a far cry from the man she had fell in love with, but a lot had changed since then.

She stepped forward, closing the door behind her as she came to stand at his side. "Lucius, what are you doing here?"

She reached out her hand to cup his cheek, but he leaned away, his eyes filled with such sadness and shame. "Don't touch me," he said. "I don't deserve your kindness or your love."

Her mouth fell open as she tried to find the words to respond. After a moment she asked, "What are you talking about?"

His eyes drifted away from hers and fell on their son, the bedsheets tangled between his legs and his hair slicked to his forehead. She didn't want to imagine the haunting images flashing through her son's mind as he slept.

"I doomed our family to this life," her husband said. "All those years ago, I was given a decision and I chose wrong. If it wasn't for me, none of this would be happening. We wouldn't have a monster living in our home." His eyes travelled to the sickening mark on Draco's forearm. "Our son wouldn't have had to sign his life over for my mistakes."

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her husband from behind, placing her cheek flat against his back. "We made those decisions together, Lucius. At any point in time, I could have said something, I could have stopped you, but I didn't. I believed, just like you did, so I am also to blame."

She turned him slightly until he was looking down in her eyes. "But together, we will get through this. We will remain strong and we will endure, because we have each other."

He tightened his arms around her, pulling her close to whisper into her hair, "I truly don't deserve you."

She shook her head and said, "No, you deserve much more for doing the best you could in such circumstances."

She tugged his hand, pulling him out of Draco's room and back into their bedroom. Tomorrow was another day, and they would to be well-rested for whatever they would face together.


	19. Our Last Dance

_A/N: If this was their last dance, then this was just perfect._

_Submission for:_

_**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Round 7 - __Title: Our Last Dance_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **genre - Romance_

* * *

Lucius leaned against the door, pushing it open slowly with his shoulder before he stepped into her private room at St Mungo's, trying to keep the sadness out of his expression. He had been coming here every day for the last few months, ever since she had been diagnosed with that horrible disease. He had no spared no expense in getting the best Healers, but it was no use. There was nothing left to be done and now they were just waiting...

It was hard for him to watch her health deterioriate with every visit, but his wife was a strong woman. Despite all the unsuccessful treatments and the horrible symptoms, she was still able to smile through it all. She looked up from her magazine and offered him a soft greeting, before she asked, "What's that you have there?"

He looked down at the item in his hands, the record player from their home, but said nothing. He simply placed it on the nearby table, dropped the needle and let the lovely music fill her room. He held out a hand to her and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Her mouth fell open before said, "Lucius, you know I can't-"

"Don't worry," he said, helping her onto her feet. Once she was standing, he wrapped his hands securely around her arms and waist and said, "I've got you."

They swayed in time to the music, Narcissa closing her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest. She faltered a few times, but she wasn't worried. Lucius caught her every time, holding her close, just like their first dance so many years ago, and if this was to be their last, then this was just perfect.


	20. Her Sister's Wedding

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa attend Bellatrix and Rodolphus' wedding. Lucissa. RodBella. Bellaxas. As you can see, the little tryst between Bellatrix and Abraxas has been going on for a while. Also, I'm assuming that Andromeda was still around when Bella got married, but as you will see, she'll be leaving very soon after._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Arithmancy Assignment #2 - write about a wedding._

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level VI - write between 900-1000 words about your pairing attending another couple's wedding_

_**Open Category 4: **The Most Ancient and Noble House Of Black_

* * *

Narcissa smirked as she fixed the knot of Lucius' tie, running her hand over his shoulders to smooth his robes as his mouth fell into a frown.

"I don't know why I have to be a part of this whole thing," he said childishly. "Bellatrix hates me."

Narcissa let out unladylike snort at comment. "That is true, but you are a good friend of the Lestranges and my betrothed. It's only appropriate that you escort me down the aisle."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a total bore," he said.

Narcissa smiled as she flattened her hands against his chest and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "You just might be surprised."

"True," Lucius consented. "This is your sister we're talking about."

* * *

Narcissa gave Lucius a cheeky grin as she stood across from him at the end of the aisle. His attitude still hadn't changed since they had last spoken, if anything it looked even worse since he had to listen to Rabastan's incessant yammering about all the pretty cousins she had.

Andromeda stood in front of her, ignoring the rest of the bridal party with her eyes focused on Rodolphus standing at the other end of the aisle. She held her bouquet securely over her stomach, her finger absentmindedly moving in small circles. She had been doing that a lot lately, biting her tongue as she concentrated on one thing at a time, and conveniently covering her body. If Narcissa didn't know better, she would think-

The music began and Andromeda stood a bit straighter, Narcissa following her lead. They hooked arms with their partners, Andromeda's smile a bit tighter than Narcissa's as they stepped forward. The guests turned as one to watch the bridal procession, the Black girls dressed in the finest green robes and their future husbands in elegant black robes and matching green ties. They separated once they reached the front, a pep in Andromeda's step as she moved away from Rabastan, and a blushing smile from Narcissa as she moved away from the sour Lucius.

Then the music changed and the guests turned again, everyone looking expectantly for the blushing bride.

One minute passed, then two, then three. The guests began to mutter amongst themselves. Where was the bride?

Narcissa noticed the worried look on her mother's face, and the scowl on her father's. Bellatrix was always one for theatrics and drama, but she should know how important it was to be punctual for your own wedding.

Her mother was just about to rise from her seat when there was loud shouting.

"I'm here! I'm here!" her sister cried as she burst through the flaps of the marquee. Her veil was missing and her hair was dishevelled, the elegant bun Narcissa and Andromeda had spent hours trying to perfect had broken free, letting her wild hair out. Her makeup was slightly smeared around the edges, her lipstick light and uneven as if hastily reapplied. Her lovely white dress was hanging off her slender frame, only half of the buttons fastened and the gauzy fabric crushed and crumpled. What she been doing?

Then as everyone's attention was pulled to the late bride, Narcissa noticed someone else enter the marquee, though a bit quieter. His platinum blond hair flowed down his shoulders, and his own elegant dress robes looked wrinkled and drawn. His grey eyes scanned the crowd once, before he took a seat in the back, laying his cane across his lap.

Narcissa looked toward Lucius, who was also watching his father's quiet entrance with a look of disgust, and that's when she made the connection.

A sneer appeared on her own face as her sister finally approached the minister, a saccharine smile on her lips as she stood beside her soon-to-be husband and took his hand.

Rodolphus gave Bellatrix an odd look, his eyes running up and down her body. Narcissa hoped the man isn't so stupid to not notice that there was something wrong with this.

He opened his mouth, but a hard look from her sister shut it quickly. Narcissa sighed. Rodolphus may not have been stupid, but he was still a coward, something her sister often commented on.

The minister cleared his throat, accepting that no one was going to call out the Blacks' eldest daughter on her inappropriateness, and began his spiel.

"Do you, Bellatrix Druella Black take this man, Rodolphus Alexis Lestrange, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Her sister's eyes strayed behind her for just moment before she said, "I do."

The minister nodded before he turned to Rodolphus. "And do you, Rodolphus Alexis Lestrange, take this woman, Bellatrix Druella Black, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Rodolphus paused, biting his lip as he looked to her sister once more. Then he swallowed, a pained expression on his face, and said, "I do."

The minister drew his wand and said the incantation, the orange licks of flame wrapping around their entwined hands. Once they disappeared, he said, "I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Rodolphus Lestrange. You may kiss the bride."

Rodolphus turned towards Bellatrix, cupping her face in his hands before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before the clapping audience. They both smiled towards the guests, holding their hands up before they walked down the aisle. The bridal party followed behind them, a strange look on Andromeda's face as she took Rabastan's arm, her other hand covering her mouth. Narcissa took Lucius' and he leaned down and whispered. "You were right, this was a surprise."


	21. She Will Be Strong

_A/N: She will be strong. For her son. For herself. For him. So this an AU where Lucius doesn't get acquitted for his involvement with Voldemort at the end of the First War. Dedicated and written for __**Emily**__ (__**DolbyDigital**__)_

Also a submission for:

_**The All-Era Endurance Test Competition: **ROUND 2 - Write about your OTP_

_**Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: **Round 6 - coping_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level VII - Write about your pairing being parted by death (you may include them being reunited in the afterlife if you so desire)_

* * *

The blonde woman sits on the hard, uncomfortable wooden benches of the courtroom, glad that she is able to spare her young son the reality of this situation. She watches the critical and judgemental faces of the people around her, all eyes focused on the man sitting in the middle.

His hair is dry and stringy, his skin pale, his cheeks sallow and he looks as if he hasn't bathe, eaten or slept in days, though he had only been held in Azkaban overnight. He is a far cry from the man she was used to.

The last few months have been brutal since the Dark Lord's fall, barely coping to keep her family together, but giving her time to consider all the possibilities. Most of her friends and acquaintances had been captured and sentenced to Azkaban, or worse. It was only a matter of time before they caught up with her husband, regardless of his standing within the Ministry prior to his discovery.

The overseer of the trial bangs his gavel, quieting the room before he asks her husband how he pled.

"Imperius Curse, Sir," he says, just he told her he would, just like they practiced. Some of the others had said the same, and few had been lucky enough to be spared. With the money used to grease the Ministry's palms, he will be lucky as well.

But then the overseer laughs. "Like we haven't heard that one before." He gestures to a man on his right and he steps towards her husband, pulling his head back and putting a drop of clear liquid on his tongue - Veristaserum.

She holds her breath as everyone waits for it to take effect, knowing now, there is nothing that can be done. The overseer asks again, and it wasn't until she heard his voice that she knew for sure. Clearly, for everyone to hear, her husband says, "Guilty."

The overseer reads out a long list of charges, and every "Guilty" is like a nail being hammered into her heart. After the final one, the man says, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is found guilty of his crimes against the Wizarding community and is sentenced to the Dementors' Kiss." And with the bang of the gavel on the last nail, her husband's fate is sealed.

Their eyes lock across the room, grey meeting grey for the last time. His are filled with fear, regret, and so much love, she feels almost compelled to throw herself in front of him.

But she doesn't. She watches with a blank expression as the Dementor sweeps into the room. A visible shudder runs through the courtroom as the faceless black cloak glides along the stands before settling in front of the blond man. He struggles against his bonds, the clinking of his frantic chains echoing off the walls, but it is no use. The Dementor's rattling breath grows louder and louder as he descends onto her husband. He screams, begging for mercy and forgiveness, but none comes. All the while, she stands tall and straight backed, never looking away from the gruesome sight.

Then it is over. His struggling has ceased and those grey eyes are now vacant. His body slumps forward as the Dementor moves away and the Aurors move forward. There is no body to collect, for he is not dead but also not living. He will be disposed of with as much dignity as a criminal deserves.

She rises with everyone and leaves the courtroom without a backward glance, among the whispers of her lack of emotion, but she does not care. Her feelings are hers to endure, and she will do it alone.

She will be strong. For her son. For herself. For him.


	22. At The Movies

_A/N: Narcissa goes to the movies. Muggle!AU. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**The OTP AU! Competion: **Round 1 - You're sitting with a group of friends directly behind me at the movies but your annoying sarcastic comments on the film crack me up and you notice me laughing AU_

* * *

Narcissa adjusted the glasses on her face as she got comfortable in her seat. This was supposed to be the hottest movie of the summer, filled with just enough action and romance to capture anyone's attention, and she didn't want to miss a second of it.

"I hear the drummer from Midnight Howl even makes a small cameo in it," her friend, Cecelia, whispered from her left side with a soft jab in her side.

Narcissa shushed her friend, fighting the small smile from appearing on her lips. It's no secret that Narcissa has a had a small crush on the guy since their First Year.

Soon the theatre got dark, and Narcissa could barely contain her excitement as the initial scenes began to play before her. She couldn't wait to tell Bella and Andromeda all about it, even though they both probably wouldn't care.

But then, she heard raucous laughter. She turned to the aisle to see a group of three boys entering the row behind her. One was tall, with short black hair and silver glasses. Another was shorter, and was the source of the laughter. But the last one, Narcissa would recognize anywhere. It was Lucius Malfoy, captain of the school football team and arrogant blowhard to everyone else.

"What's he doing here?" she growled, catching Cecelia's attention.

The girl looked in Narcissa's direction and then said, "Don't let him get to you, Cissa. Just enjoy the movie."

Just enjoy the movie. Narcissa repeated in her mind as she turned back to the screen. Though his entrance had cost her learning the main female's name, she could easily get back in the groove. Soon, the action would begin and-

"I'd like to park my ship into her port, if you know what I mean," Malfoy said, earning a round of laughs from his two friends.

Narcissa gripped the arms of her seat, ready to turn around and curse the boys out but Cecilia placed a hand over hers. Just enjoy the movie.

The movie continued, and the action began as the two ships began to battle through choppy grey waters. Narcissa held her breath as the main female dangled over the edge, the star battling the villain on the other side completely oblivious to her doom.

"At least the sharks will get a good meal. She is quite fluffy for an actress," Malfoy said and Narcissa gasped. How could he be so rude and disgusting and-

Then the movie changed. The main female was the villain all along. Narcissa had had her suspicions, but now they were confirmed. She loathed everything about that girl - from her blonde hair to her blue eyes.

"That's why you shouldn't trust women. They always want to flip your bagel," Malfoy commented.

Then Narcissa surprised herself by laughing out loud, catching the attention of everyone around her. The scene on the screen was dramatic, the male lead coming to terms with his betrayal and someone was laughing?

She caught herself, trying to hide her flaming cheeks, though no one would be able to really see them in the dark theatre. This was all Malfoy's fault. His last comment was simply ridiculous. She couldn't help it and-

"Is something funny, Miss Black?" she heard whispered in her ear.

She jumped, turning to look into the grinning face of the boy himself. "Not at all, Malfoy," she said.

He chuckled and said, "You could have fooled me. Was it something I said?"

She turned away, crossing her arms and refusing to speak to him. But then he added, "Maybe something about flipping bagels."

An unladylike snort escaped her, and she quickly covered her mouth. Damn him and his odd sense of humour.

"Well, Miss Black. If you are quite sure, then I'll just leave you to your movie," he said, before he leaned back with his mates.

Narcissa looked at him for a moment, wondering how he simply left it at that, then she looked to her waist.

"Malfoy gave you his number?" Cecelia said, grabbing the small strip of paper from Narcissa.

Narcissa chanced a glance to the blond boy again and he gave her a wink. Then she said to Cecelia, "Looks like he did."


	23. Hospital Visit

_A/N: Narcissa visits Lucius in the hospital. Amnesia!AU. Takes place after the Battle._

_Submission for:_

_**The OTP AU! Competion: **Round 2 - Amnesia!AU_

_**Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: **Round 7 - dust_

* * *

Narcissa walks past the lonely receptionist desk of the Fourth Floor, a tight-lipped expression on her face as she regards the small girl sitting there. She has come here enough in the last few days that the girl shouldn't even bother her, though that never truly stopped her before. However, her eyes must be betraying her mood, for the girl quickly busies herself with some paperwork as Narcissa walks through the large double doors.

A few of the healers look up when she enters, their patients even less. It is lunch time and this floor doesn't usually get much visitors, but she is Narcissa Malfoy and she always gets what she wants, especially where her family is concerned.

She makes purposeful strides towards the fifth bed on the right, trying to change her mask into one of pleasantness and love. It has become increasingly hard to so with every visit. It isn't that the love isn't there. Narcissa would love this man until the day she died, she vowed as much on their wedding day and many days before. The only problem is, he doesn't remember it.

Lucius Malfoy looks back at her, a grateful look in his eyes to replace the disdainful one he's sending to the staff. "Ah, Narcissa, there you are," he says, gesturing for her to come closer. "Can you tell these... people I don't need to be here?"

Narcissa tries not to let her disappointment show as she takes his hand and leans over to place a kiss on his forehead. "Yes, you do, dear. They're here to make you better."

"Better?" he asks, his frown deepening. "What are you talking about, woman? Nothing is wrong with me."

Narcissa bites her lip, not wanting to start the same argument over from yesterday. It would only get worse if she tried to explain it all again, the final Battle, the wayward curse, the results, and it hurt too much to watch the Healers subdue him so she could sneak away.

Instead she asks, "How are you, Lucius?" She looks around, running a finger through a think layer of dust on the window nearby. "I hope they are treating you well."

Lucius scoffs before he says, "Barely. The food is passable, but it is just so boring and every time I ask to go home, they won't let me."

"Home?" Narcissa asks, standing a bit straighter. Did he mean "home" as in the Manor, with her and Draco? Could this mean something was returning? She gazes into his eyes, anxiously, hopefully, praying for some ounce of recognition or recollection of the last few years.

"Yes, home, back to Father and the elves," Lucius explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah, home," she says a bit bitterly as she sinks into the chair next to him.

He eyes her for a bit before he asks, "And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be planning your nuptials to Lestrange?"

Her mouth opens a bit before she looks away. Once upon time, she was betrothed to Rabastan Lestrange, making plans for a marriage she didn't want. She had loved Lucius and he had loved her, but there was a time when he was willing to let duty come before that love.

But he doesn't remember a few days after when he knocked out Rabastan right in front of their families at her parents' ball and begged for her hand in marriage. He doesn't remember their wedding, their honeymoon, Draco's birth, first steps, first words, anything. The healers had said he'd probably stay like this forever. Memory charms were always tricky and no one knew who had cast this charm or it's intended target. The situation was completely hopeless, but Narcissa couldn't just walk away, not when Lucius needed her.

"Narcissa," he says softly, bringing her attention back to him, with tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll talk to my father and your father. I'll get you away from that horrid Lestrange if it's the last thing I do. We will be together, get married and have a beautiful son." He leans forward and places a quick kiss on her lips as he adds, "I love you."

A sad smile crosses her lips as she listens to every word he says, happy that he did do all the things he promised, even if he doesn't remember it. She nods as the tears slip down her cheeks. "I know we will. I love you too."


	24. What Love Feels Like

_A/N: Lucius takes Narcissa for a ride. Lucissa. Fairytale!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**The OTP AU! Competion: **Round 2 - Fairy Tale!AU - Aladdin_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Care of Magical Creatures Assignment #5 -Write about an innocent relationship between two people turning into one of romance. Prompts - below, breath_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **No less than 500 words - 571 words_

* * *

Narcissa sat on the balcony outside her bedroom, her thoughts even further away than the stars that hung above her head. She was thinking about him again, the blond man she had met in the market the other day. Her father had warned her against him, not to let her eye stray from her destiny and her marriage into the Lestranges, but she did. She held no love for Rabastan, and while she would't exactly call this new feeling "love", it was definitely something strong and powerful she was feeling for the man from the market.

She sighed, her hand gliding mindlessly over the velvet fur of her cat. It would probably better if she did simply forget about the blond. It wasn't like they could ever have anything, and she was never going to see him again.

But then there was an odd sound, a soft flapping in the wind beneath her. Narcissa leaned over the edge of the balcony to see the blond smiling up at her just a few feet below.

"Is that a flying carpet?" she asked incredulously.

His grin widened as he urged the carpet higher, until he was level with the railing. "It's been in my family for generations actually," he said, smoothing out the corners.

"Aren't those illegal?" Narcissa asked, trying to mask the surprise and awe in her expression. Instead, she let her eyes run over the magnificent tailoring of his green robes, and the silver glinting off the head of his cane. He definitely didn't look like this in the market.

"I won't tell if you won't," he said as he held out a hand towards her.

Narcissa bit her lip, her head turning back to the slightly open door to her bedroom. She shouldn't be doing this. What if her father came looking for her? or her sister? She would be locked away forever, not seeing the light of day until her wedding.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Did she trust him? She had only known him for a few seconds, but he seemed to be a nice guy. And it wasn't every day she went on a magic carpet.

Narcissa placed her hand slowly in his. "Yes," she said softly, getting settled next to him.

"Good," he said, as he urged the carpet forward.

Narcissa let out a scream, throwing her arms around the blond's neck as the carpet did its tricks and turns. She looked over the edge, noticing how high she was and the grounds below. They travelled to all the landmarks within the country, and hovering over the shining rivers below, all the while, his hand remained firmly in hers, and his chest close behind.

Soon, their ride was over, much sooner than Narcissa would have liked. The blond helped her off the carpet back onto her balcony, his hands lingering in hers as they stood face to face.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

"If you'd like, my dear," he said. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. He leaned in, his breath tickling the sensitive skin on her lips before he said, "Good night Princess Narcissa." Then their lips met, his touch warm in the chilly night before he pulled away.

She smiled, watching as he mounted his carpet and disappeared into the night. Then she turned and walked back into her bedroom.

_So this is what love felt like..._


	25. Because I Love Her

_A/N: Because he loves her. Warning for character death - mercy killing._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition: **WEEK 10 - Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

"Why did you do it?" the dark-haired woman asks, her voice thick with emotion as she runs her fingers lightly over her sister's cheek, the bones prominent beneath the skin. Its cold to the touch, the warmth having left hours before.

The man scowls from his place in the doorway. While the woman is family, she has no right to be here. It wasn't because she had been a blood-traitor or a Muggle-lover, that side of him had disappeared soon after the war, when he had gone through countless wizard and Muggle healers to treat his wife's mysterious illness.

He hates her because she chose to come now, at the end of it all. Where was she when every healer told him nothing could be done, no matter how many Galleons he offered to pau them? Where was she as his wife's health deteriorated, her hair started falling out and her muscles began to disappear? Where was she during the dark nights filled with anguished moans and constant pain?

Last night, it had been the final night. He had entered his wife's room with her potions and pills, opening the door as quietly as he could in case she was sleeping. However, that hadn't been the case. Though she was lying on her back with her eyes closed, he could she rigidity of her body and the pain across her face.

"Narcissa," he whispered as he stepped closer, placing the items on the table by her bed. "It's time for your potions."

"No," she rasped, her eyes opening slowly but a grimace remaining on her lips.

"Narcissa," he urged, running a hand across her clammy forehead. "You have to take the potions, or you-"

"Lucius," she interrupted. "No. More."

He moved his hand to hold hers as he leaned in closer. "Then what?" he asked, trying to keep the worry from his heart.

With obvious pain, she turned her head to look into his eyes and said, "Let. Me. Go."

"Narcissa!" he said in surprise, her hand falling out of his as he jumped back. "I can't! I-"

"Please," she pleaded, a tear sliding over her cheek.

He could feel her pain, her desire to just be done with everything once and for all, and he knew he could not deny her this last request.

With a heavy heart, he withdrew his wand from his cloak. His vision started to blur with his own tears as he pointed his wand at his wife's heart.

"Thank. you," she said before the green light struck her body and she was gone.

"Because I love her, forever and always," he answers his sister-in-law before he leaves her to say her last goodbyes.


	26. Third Time's the Charm

_A/N: Third time's the charm, right? Lucissa drabble. Set in their Hogwarts time. Bending the timeline so the sisters, Lucius and Severus are all at Hogwarts at the same time._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Speed Drabble - "Third time's the charm, right?" / "You said that two tries ago.", peel, Narcissa/Lucius_

* * *

"This will never work, Lucius," Severus repeated for the nth time as he peered around the corner towards where the girls were sitting in the courtyard. As usual, Narcissa Black was sandwiched between her older sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda, the three of them twittering about something or another. However, this afternoon, Lucius had the wild idea that today would be the day the youngest Black girl would finally return his affection. "First, how will you manage to peel her away from her sister-bodyguards?"

Lucius peeked from around the younger boy's shoulder. "I'll think of something. Besides, third time's the charm, right?"

"You said that two tries ago," Severus replied as he pulled himself back. "Why do you think this time will be fruitful."

Lucius grinned as he procured a small black box from his robe pocket. "Because I got her something."

Severus frowned. "How's that different from last time? If you don't remember, the Blacks are richer than you, Lucius. I doubt any fancy trinket you got will impress her."

"That's why this time, it isn't a fancy trinket," Lucius said matter-of-factly. Then his eyes lit up as he pushed Severus further around the corner. "Oh, she's coming over here! Alone!"

Lucius then stood in front of the young girl, his sudden appearance seeming not to phase the graceful Narcissa Black. "Lucius," she said plainly.

"Good afternoon, Narcissa. I was wondering if you would do me of the honour of going to Hogsmeade with me."

Narcissa stuck her nose in the air, as if the mere idea disgusted her. "Why would I do that, Lucius? I can barely stand the sight of you and I'm already going with Rabastan, my _betrothed_," she answered, stressing the last word.

Lucius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Everyone had heard about the wonderful double betrothal of two of the Black sisters to the Lestrange sons. However, a simple arrangement would not deter Lucius from conquering Narcissa's icy heart.

He handed her the small black box and said, "Maybe this will change your mind."

Before Narcissa could refuse any more gifts, Lucius walked away, leaving her holding the box alone.

"Was Lucius bothering you again?" Andromeda asked as she and Bellatrix stepped up behind Narcissa. "Do you want me to get him to stop?" Bellatrix added, a wicked smile across her face.

However, Narcissa hadn't even heard her sisters. She had opened the box, her curiosity getting the better of her, and was staring transfixed at the globe sitting inside. Within was a glass flower beneath twinkling lights. She reached in a pull out a small note which said, "_In a sky full of stars, you are the only flower I see._"


End file.
